


Scion

by Tsume_Yuki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Lambo's Obnoxiously Ignorant, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lambo might only be twelve, but he knows enough to cringe. Because while the Ninth might have the best of intentions, that doesn't mean uncomfortable looks aren't going to be shared by all Guardians. </p><p> </p><p>In which the topic of a legitimate heir comes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh.

 

 

 

Lambo can't stop his cringe, even if he wanted to.

He's the only one, every other person in the room seems to have been stunned into still silence, even Ryouhei. Because certainly, the only thing extreme about this situation is how uncomfortable it's making everyone.

In fact, it's to the point where Lambo might actually be the only person with a level head right now.

Nono certainly isn't, meeting up with Tsuna-nee and dropping a bomb like that on them. Tsuna-nee kind of looks like she's about to have a heart attack, knuckles white as she clutches at her desk with brown eyes wide and wild.

This is without a doubt going to be an awkward conversation, Lambo realises, slowly edging towards the door as the thought hits.

He's not completely in the know when it comes to Tsuna-nee's strange relationship with the rest of her guardians, but he knows with a hundred percent certainty that she'd never ever pick one over the other.

Lambo makes his escape just as Tsuna-nee opens her mouth, closing the door behind himself.

And that was the end of that conversation.

 

  
Only, it wasn't.

For days and days afterwards, there was a strange kind of charge in the air.

Lambo wasn't too sure what it was about, though he did know Tsuna-nee wasn't going to marry just one of her guardians; she'd sent old man Nono packing on that idea.

But, it was as if no one could forget about it.

Every one of the guardians was giving Tsuna-nee a strange look almost every time they were reminded she was in their line of sight.

Hibari hasn't gone back to Japan like he'd been planning, and Mukuro -the scary bastard- is lingering too, though Lambo is fairly sure he'd been scheduled for a mission.

Instead, Chrome is gone, which means she accepted Mukuro's mission instead.

Lambo didn't understand what the hell was going on, only that Tsuna-nee seemed to no longer have set office times; one of her damn Guardians keeps sweeping her in and running off with her.

She'd turn up an hour or so later, hair a mess and clothes untucked and one time her shirt had even been on backwards.

Lambo's getting irritated by it.

Sunday morning was Lambo and Tsuna-nee's ice cream time. They drive to a village about three miles away that does the best ice cream ever, and they spend the whole afternoon eating it and walking around a town he now knows like the back of his hand.

That was what was suppose to happen today, until Gokudera-Baka had ruined it!

He'd swept in, snatched up Tsuna-nee, and then just disappeared with her.

Lambo has already sabotaged Gokudera's favourite coffee blend and his cigarettes, but that didn't make up for all the ice cream and Tsuna-nee-time he'd missed out on as a result.

 

Storming down the halls, Lambo feels the Lightning Flames crackles out across his body, sparking dangerously in such a manner that the house-keepers all but leap out of the way.

"Lambo!"

Spinning on heel, Lambo only has enough time to register that Tsuna-nee is right beside him, before she's snatching him up as she races by.

He's in the car, down the road before he even realised that Tsuna-nee has kidnapped him.

"Tsuna?"

The brunette seems a bit too focused on the road, a firm furrow between her brows and a funny look on her face.

"Yes Lambo-chan?" He wishes she'd stop calling him that. He's nearly the same age that Tsuna-nee was when they picked her as the next Vongola boss.

"What's wrong?"

Tsuna-nee pauses, gaze drifting over to look at him for a few seconds, before she sighs.

"The others are being idiots, and I draw the line at not getting to spend my usual day with you. So we're off to the beach, and we're not coming back for three days."

Three days of just him and Tsuna-nee?

Ha, take that Guardians.

Tsuna-nee wants to spend time with Lambo-sama!

 

And so, Lambo forgets about the strange behaviour, or maybe the other Guardians just get better at hiding it.

Either way, things seem to go back to normal.

For a month.

Then it all goes to hell in a hand basket.

 

Lambo's the one that finds Tsuna-nee; she's curled up in the East Wing's secret corridor. The other Guardians had laughed at his 'childish exploring', but he knew about the secret passageways that's been forgotten over time. He found them.

So it's understandable he's the one that finds Tsuna-nee.

She's wearing a pretty pastel orange sundress, the one that Dino gave her for her last birthday.

But the look on her face isn't the happy smile she usually matches with the dress.

It's blank instead.

Not like the face Gokudera-Baka wears in the important meetings, not battle-blank like Hibari gets, but blank like she's stopped thinking.

Blank like something important has been knocked loose.

Lambo doesn't like that face.

Kneeling besides Tsuna-nee, Lambo worries his lip back and forth.

But Tsuna-nee hugs him, and hugs him tight, a half crazed, half delighted laugh escaping through her lips.

"Lambo-chan. I'm going to have a baby."

 

 

  
Oh.

 


	2. Clues

 

 

 

 

Lambo's still trying to wrap his head around it, even as Tsuna-nee pulls him through the corridors, heading for the kitchen and impressing upon the fact she's allowed to eat far more now than she let herself before.

Because she's eating for two.

Lambo glances at Tsuna-nee's flat stomach, frowning at the thought that, in there, a little person was growing.

He understands the whole 'sex thing', and he knows Tsuna-nee is in a relationship with each of her Guardians, but he hasn't been forced to put two and two together just yet.

Well, ignorance is no longer optional right now.

  
As they walk into the kitchen, Lambo is annoyed to discover Reborn leaning over a counter, a cup of rich smelling coffee clutched in one hand.

Lambo has no idea how long the other has been here, but he does know that physically, Reborn is only nine years old. That's younger than Lambo, and he takes great joy in such knowledge.

Even if he never voices it aloud.

"Congratulates Reborn, you're going to employ that noble Mafia title of God-Father."

It takes a second for it to click, but when it does, Lambo is treated to the best expression Reborn's face has ever pulled.

His dark eyes dart down to look at Tsuna-nee's stomach, much as Lambo's own had, before he raises a cautious eyebrow.

"And which of your Guardians should I be threatening for this, 'happy' accident?"

This draws a scowl out of Tsuna-nee, and Lambo pauses at that too.

Because if there was a baby there had to be a daddy. Which meant one of those lunkhead Guardians would be hovering more, bothering Tsuna-nee and Lambo really didn't like that idea. He'd barely gotten enough time with her as it was, he didn't want to be fighting even more!

The baby he'd have to put up with, it was going to be Tsuna-nee's baby which meant it'd be up to Lambo to look out for the kid as well as Tsuna-nee had looked out for him.

"I, I don't actually know..." Tsuna-nee trails off, rubbing sheepishly at the back of her head even as Reborn's lips tweak up at the corners.

"No-good Tsuna, seducing men into your bed like that."

Reborn grins as he takes his leave, Tsuna crying out that he better keep his god damn mouth shut.

 

 

.

 

 

The first clue is the coffee, and it's Hayato who receives it.

He's made his way into the boss' room, perfectly done coffee in hand all the while dreading the paperwork that comes with being the Decimo's right hand.

Not that he regrets a moment of it.

He has his dream job, his dream woman -even if he does share her with four other guys- and life is so close to perfect he can barely believe it.

Walking into his lovely Tsuna's office though, is a hazard today.

Because as soon as he nears her with the coffee, her face turns a not-so-fetching shade of green and she all but races out the door.

Hayato calls after her, dashing out in time to see her disappear into the nearest bathroom.

As he stands outside the door, he's horrified to hear the sounds of retching.

Dropping the coffee, Hayato bursts into the bathroom, finding the Vongola Decimo hunched over the toilet and throwing up like she's done nothing but drink for the past twelve hours.

Kneeling beside his Sky, Hayato drew her hair back and out of her face, making sure none of the long brown strands got in the way.

It lasts for a few more retches, and each sound is like a barb to the heart.

But it does stop, and Hayato offers his beloved a tissue to clean her face, steadying the woman when she stands, even if she doesn't need the aid. It's worth it when she turns to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek -insisting on washing her mouth before she can thank him correctly- and the striding over to the sink.

As Tsuna swills her mouth out, Hayato calls Housekeeping to let them know about the spilt coffee.

Which seems to be Tsuna's next concern, because she looks him dead in the eye, and in a voice that brokers no argument, orders, "no more coffee."

A pause, then, "some of the herbal tea Kyouya drinks instead."

"Are you sure, Decimo?"

Because when they're at work, that is her official title. If it makes her want to perk up and play when he addresses her by it, then so what?

But still, that swill Hibari tries to pass off as tea is the foulest substance in the vicinity, if one discounted his sister's cooking.

Most importantly of all though, Tsuna had been adamant she hated the taste of it.

"I'm sure Hayato-kun. Thank you for your help. Let's get back to work."

A sweet, chaste kiss on his lips, and Hayato completely forgets to ask why coffee is now banned.

 

 

.

 

 

The second clue comes when Takeshi finds her asleep at her desk.

Gokudera has left the building three hours ago to complete some work in the field, and as a result, Takeshi has been left in charge of Tsuna's health.

Not that their beloved boss knew this. She just assumes he is being extra caring because he knows she worries whenever one of her men are out on a mission.

It's only part of the reason really.

"Tsuna-chan?"

The brunette doesn't so much as startle awake, as she does slowly raise her head, sluggishly blinking. Her eyes and not even looking confused as to why he is here after hours.

Okay, she's clearly been here far too long.

"Time to go home, Tsuna-chan."

Tsuna nods, showing just how completely out of it she is when she doesn't even attempt to mop up the small pool of drool that has collected in the crook of her arm, the one she'd been nesting one.

Cute, Takeshi thinks, quite helpless to stop his grin as he sweeps the woman up into his arms, ready to cart her home.

He doesn't consider that Tsuna might be fatigued from a bit more than just mass amounts of paperwork.

 

  
.

 

 

The third clue was a bit more physically obvious, but even Ryouhei knows not to point out to a woman that she's putting on a bit of weight.

So he keeps his mouth shut, sees Tsuna sneaking extra cream pastries when she thinks no one is looking, and considers it mystery solved.

 

 

.

 

 

The fourth and final clue is the one that makes them all sit up and take note.

Because it's not everyday that Reborn bodily throws himself in the way of a bullet.

Normally he just pushes the intended target out of the way. The fact he doesn't, the fact he takes the bullet himself -if only burning it up with sun flames before it can even impact on him- screams that there is something they are missing here.

 

And when they take out the would be assassin, Tsuna sheepishly admits that maybe her recent weight gain isn't just because she's taken a recent fancy to Italian pastries. 

 


	3. Scorch

 

 

 

 

When the news is broken, Kyouya is torn between drifting away, far away, or completely covering his Sky until she held nothing but Clouds.

Tsuna has five men in her life, romantically that is.

It irritates him, that there are others. It grates that Mukuro is one of them, and the only good thing about that is the lack of effort he has to put in when tracking the man down for a fight.

He's not pleased, because he is a carnivore, Tsuna is a carnivore in disguise and there shouldn't be a need for other males.

Yet, there is, because Tsuna is a Sky and she doesn't feel complete without them.

Why she couldn't have accepted the others as siblings as she has with the Lightning brat, Kyouya has no idea.

It's like a pride of lions, but the gender role is reversed.

Which unfortunately means, he has no idea if the small being growing in Tsuna's stomach belongs to him or not.

That is not to say he will dislike the child if it is fathered by another, it will after all be Tsuna's child and thus a carnivore in its own right.

But something in him settles at the idea that this offspring is his, and he hopes.

Clouds do as they wished, and right now, Kyouya wishes to remain by his Sky.

Irritating the other components is just another plus really.

 

 

.

 

 

Children, Mukuro thinks, is not a thing he has ever considered before.

He has obviously seen them, watched as they ran about with their grasping, grubby hands and carefree eyes. He's watched them go by and wondered, had he been born to anyone else, would his childhood have been so carefree? So, perfect?

But down that road leads to madness, madness of the Byakuran kind, so Mukuro pushes the thought away.

Instead, he focuses on the fact Sawada Tsunayoshi is carrying a child, and there is a one in five chance he has fathered that child.

That's a twenty percent chance.

It's too big of a number for him to ignore, which brings Mukuro back to his current problem.

He has no idea how to handle children.

The closest he's come across is Lambo, and even then the Lightning Guardian was a five year old, six when they actually started working together.

A five year old child is apparently very different than a new born baby.

So when Tsuna's loyal dog Gokudera wonders into the main room of Vongola HQ, drops a stack of baby rearing books on the coffee table, Mukuro picks one up.

He then proceeds to devour it, and the next one, and the next one, and the next one.

Because it is evident his knowledge is seriously lacking and even if this isn't his child he's probably going to get roped into helping.

And he will not be shown up by Tsuna's guard dogs.

 

 

.

 

 

Nono probably wasn't expecting this, Reborn thinks with a smirk.

Every last one of Tsuna's lovers can be found somewhere in Vongola HQ, stealthily trying to complete their latest child-focused book.

They're not even in competition with one another, they're just panicking.

It's delightful to watch, the only thing that would have amused him more was if he could have seen Tsuna announce it to the Ninth that she is pregnant.

And that she has no idea which one of her beloved Guardians is the father.

Really, Tsuna is the boss now, she can do whatever she wants.

If that happens to be having a baby with each one of her Guardians outside of holy matrimony, then that's what she wants.

Reborn almost wants to be there when she announces it to the Varia, but he has much more invested in being away from that big blowout.

No-good Tsuna is a very different beast when pregnant, because apparently she's found that temper she was missing. It's become common place to find scorch marks all over Headquarters now.

He has zero intention of being within a fifty mile radius when the actual birthing is happening.

Being the worlds greatest Hitman has nothing to do with pregnant women, but even Skull's not stupid enough to go near a birthing Sky.

That is asking for his murder to happen by six twitchy Guardians.

And sure, Reborn could take them, but Tsuna wouldn't be impressed. And he's grown attached to the not-brat.

So out of town it is.

 

 

.

 

 

Sitting next to Tsuna-nee, Lambo stares at the strange looking picture in her hands.

He really, really, can't see it.

That's suppose to be Tsuna-nee's baby?

He can barely make out which fuzzy whiteish line is the baby, and it's a really stupid, impractical photo.

He doesn't need a picture to know that the baby is growing. For that, he only has to look at Tsuna-nee's swelling stomach.

It's really there now, round but not exploding size round. She won't get really big for another two or so months.

Lambo can't help but stare though, because there's a baby in there. Tsuna-nee's baby.

Hidden away in that stomach that's only getting bigger and bigger. Tsuna-nee's skin is all but glowing now, and she's taken to resting a hand on her stomach, running her fingers up and down the stretching skin.

"Lambo!"

Lambo barely has a second to realise the chan is absent, when Tsuna-new snatches up his hand and gently presses it to her stomach.

It feels strange, and Lambo opens his mouth to say so, only to snap it closed when something presses back.

Staring down at Tsuna-nee's stomach, Lambo flicks his gaze up to the woman and watches as she give a quiet little laugh.

"What's that?" He asks, even though he's got a pretty good idea.

He just, didn't expect it to be so light and delicate.

"That's baby saying hello," Tsuna-nee whispers, voice warm and still holding his hand against the same spot.

Lambo nods, staring down at Tsuna-nee's stomach before realises he has another thing to rub in the other Guardians' face.

Shooting to his feet, Lambo takes off down the corridor, spotting Ryouhei and Gokudera-Baka first.

"I felt the baby kick before you!"

Sticking his tongue out, Lambo plots on how to find Reborn to rub it in, even as the other two Guardians almost flatten him in their desire to get to Tsuna-nee.


	4. God-Father

 

 

 

 

Tsuna's at the wobbling, waddling stage now, and it's amusing them all vastly.

What's even more amusing is that her father has finally found the time to drop by, because Tsuna wants to tell him in person, but the no-good idiot seems to think that means he can drop by whenever.

Which just so happens to be near six months after Tsuna first figures it out.

Tsuna's mother has already been told, and while Ryouhei knows she doesn't quiet understand their whole relationship, she's just happy there's a grandbaby on the way.

Iemitsu, not so much.

He flaunts into Tsuna's office where Ryouhei, Gokudera and Mukuro stand guard -there's no such thing as overprotection with a pregnant Sky- and for a moment he just gawks.

Tsuna's became extremely headstrong since her stomach started rounding, and she takes one look at her shell shocked father and snorts.

"Should have come when I asked," she snaps primly, flicking her hair back over one shoulder and Ryouhei falls the movement because it is extremely distracting.

"Surprise. You're going to be a grandfather."

Tsuna gets to her feet in one smooth, practiced motion and accepts Ryouhei's arm when he offers it, allowing him to led her outside.

He knows that face, she wants more cream pastries, so handing his love off to Yamamoto, Ryouhei heads to the kitchen to complete the unspoken request.

 

 

  
.

 

 

  
Tsuna's ankles have swelled up magnificently.

Whenever she's lazing about now, she props up her feet on whatever surface is available.

Hayato's given her more than one foot massage, hell, they all have. Even those bastards Hibari and Mukuro.

Right now, completed paperwork stacked up on the floor beside her, Tsuna is reclining on their comfiest sofa, lying between Hayato's legs with her head resting on his chest.

Cuddling is much more difficult now that she can't really curl up, what with the yet to be born spawn being in the way.

But this way Hayato can rest his palms against the sides of Tsuna's swollen stomach, feeling for the occasional flutter of each tiny little kick.

He's not the only one that's just a tiny bit obsessed with those kicks; he'd spotted Mukuro yesterday, lying beside Tsuna on the thick fur rug that's spread before the fire, one arm supporting his head as the other had danced across her stomach.

"I want one each," Tsuna whispers, and it takes Hayato a second to figure out what she saying.

He's known for a while that, being an only child, Tsuna wants to have lots of children of her own. And he adores the idea.

But at the same time, that's four more pregnancies.

And this one has been a lot of stressful work for the Guardians. Especially since they had agreed to no less than three Guardians were on 'Tsuna-watch' while she was anywhere outside of home.

Even that flightly bastard Hibari has stuck around.

But, if that is what their Sky wants, then they'd do everything in their not inconsideration power to see it happen.

 

 

  
.

 

 

  
When Tsuna goes into labour, pure panic laces through all the other Guardians.

Yamamoto Takeshi might be the ever calm Rain Guardian, but that does not exclude him from this mass hysteria.

He's the one that shuffles Shamal forwards, for despite the doctor's patient being a woman, he has no intention of going in there.

Only, there are six Guardians breathing down his neck and Reborn's threats -before the Hitman had hightailed it out of the house- still echo in his mind. Takeshi can see it.

So instead of putting even more pressure on the man, Takeshi blankets him in a wash of calming rain and send him on his way.

Tempers rise, and in the third hour Hibari and Mukuro are only just holding back from going at each other's throats.

By the fourth hour, Gokudera has joined in and they're outside battling it up. Ryouhei goes after them to calm them down, yet he just ends up joining in with the fighting.

Finally, Takeshi's had enough, as he storms outside, hitting the whole lot of them with enough Rain Flames it'd calm down a territorial lion.

The other Guardians wobble back inside after him.

 

Another five hours pass, in which the only one of them capable of eating seems to be Lambo.

He shrugs, murmuring how Tsuna-nee has never let him down once, and that she'll be fine. And as the baby is half Tsuna, it'll be a good baby.

Because no matter how awful some of them were -and here he'd given the whole lot of them the stink eye- Tsuna-nee's genes would win.

Both Mukuro and Hibari had looked mutinous at that, but Gokudera and Ryouhei had only nodded.

In all honest, Takeshi agrees too.

No matter who the father is, Tsuna's child is bound to be magnificent.

 

  
It's in the thirteenth hour of labour, at one in the morning, when another cry joins in with Tsuna's, shrill and high-pitched.

They all shoot to their feet, and by pure luck Takeshi is the first to the door.

 

Only for Reborn to appear out of nowhere and physically push him out of the way, with a snarl of, "God-fathers first."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question?
> 
> Who do you think the father is? ~~because I have no clue~~


	5. Renatus

 

 

 

 

It's a boy.

Kyouya stares down at the tiny little baby nestled in Tsuna's arms, ignoring her flushed cheeks and tired eyes. Because she's just finished doing battle bringing life into the world, and that can put a strain on even the toughest carnivores.

No, Kyouya is much more focused on trying to pick out any features the child may have that relates it to him.

The boy's hair is dark, darker than Tsuna's for sure. Which knocks both Gokudera and Ryouhei out of the running.

That leaves himself, the Rain Guardian, and Mukuro.

Gritting his teeth, Kyouya runs his eyes over the child again, freezing when the little boy's eyes open, gaze unfocused and bright and an oh so familiar shade of steel grey.

He's not even aware of the smirk, borderline smile that sweeps across his face, instead smacking at Gokudera so he can see his son.

The Once-Baby is the godfather, and Kyouya approves of Tsuna's choice. The carnivore would watch over their baby as if he were his own.

Taking up the seat on the other side of the bed -the Once-Baby had occupied the other in all of his awkward pre-teen glory- Kyouya watches as Tsuna slowly stirs from whatever dreamlike state she's entered, focusing on him and giving a wide grin.

"Surprise," she whispers, stroking her thumb down the baby's face before slowly offering the small bundle to Kyouya. He's read about holding a baby correctly, and he refuses to look foolish in front of the herbivores, so lack of practice or not, he ever so carefully takes the baby into his arms.

Grey eyes have closed now, though one little hand keeps reaching up, and Tsuna allows the baby to grip at her finger.

"So, what's his name then?"

The Rain Guardian is the one to speak, and Kyouya pauses, because he hasn't even considered this topic.

He doesn't name things.

Hibird and Roll were both named by Tsuna.

It seems only right that she names their son too.

So he too turns his gaze on the woman, who blinks wide eyes before giving an almost sheepish grin.

"Meet little Renatus everyone."

And just like that the Once-Baby snaps to attention, staring at Tsuna with his eyebrows furrowed.

"That's..."

"The Roman root of your name? Yes, yes it is."

A nod to the Once-Baby? Kyouya could think of few better to have as a namesake.

"It's acceptable," he murmurs, turning his gaze back to Renatus, who is now fast asleep, fat little cheeks flushed.

Well, Kyouya's always had a soft spot for cute things.

 

  
.

 

  
More babies come over the years.

Mukuro's children are the oldest after Renatus, twin boys with dark blue hair and brown eyes and an unfortunate secondary Mist Flame to their Primary Sky.  Troublemakers, and it seems Renatus can not even be bothered to keep them in line.

No, he encourages and covers for them, and Reborn can see that Hibari and Mukuro are continuously pole-axed over the whole choosing to work together thing. 

Well, they are Tsuna's boys after all.

A little blond, Ryouhei's son, is next, unusually serious compared to his father. Coupled with Yamamoto's son, they both take to the guns as their weapons.

Not that Reborn influenced that decision.

Not at all.

Well, maybe just a little.

The youngest is of course, Gokudera's offspring.

The only female, all her siblings seem to adore her, and she quite frankly has them all wrapped around her little finger. No matter how Hibari and Mukuro like to pretend otherwise.

They're all Skies, all but Gokudera's daughter, who takes after him with a Primary Storm Flame. Her temper is quite legendary.

  
While Nono didn't get the legitimate heir of marriage that he was hoping for, he did get six unreasonably strong heirs, and Tsuna got her big family.

The fact the kids all pool their resources to drive Xanxus up the wall is just a nice bonus really. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstborn is called Renatus, as a nod to Reborn's old name, Renato. Renatus is the old roman root of the name, and given Romans were obviously Italian, it seemed about right.
> 
> I ummed and ahhed but in the end couldn't see Hibari's child being anything but the oldest. Mukuro's is next, twin boys, then Ryouhei, then Yamamoto's, before finally, Gokudera's. Gokudera's is the only girl, and she's also the only non-sky, being a storm, making her a temperamental princess with all her brothers wrapped around her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tentatively saying 5 chapters. We'll see how that goes.


End file.
